dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Andy
Perfil thumb|300px|Andy *'Nombre:' Andy (앤디) *'Nombre real:' Lee Sun Ho (이선호) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, CEO (Ejecutivo Musical). *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento': Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 176 cm *'Peso:' 62 kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal Chino: '''Mono *'Agencia: ' **Shinhwa Company & T.O.P Media ''(Corea del Sur). **KISS Entertainment(Japón). Dramas * Two Wives (SBS, 2009) * Lovers in Prague (SBS, 2005) * Banjun Drama (SBS, 2004) * Nonstop 4 (MBC, 2003) Programas de TV * Shinhwa BabySitting (2001) * Shinhwa Star Go Go! (2003) * X-Man (SBS, 2003) * Love Letter (SBS, 2003) * Sunday Night Kendo (2004) * Happy Together (2004) * Let's cokeplay battle Shinhwa (2005) * New X-Man (SBS, 2006) * Heroine 6 (KBS2, 2006) * Infinity Challenge - Quiz Challenge with Shinhwa (MBC, 2006) * Intimate Note (SBS, 2008) *We Got Married (MBC, 2008) Con Solbi * Andy's French Kiss (TVN, 2008) * Teen Top Rising 100% (SBS MTV, 2012) * Invincible Youth 2 (KBS, 2011) ep 20 * Invincible Youth 2 (KBS, 2011) ep 26 * Shinhwa Broadcast (JTBC, 2012-2013) * You & I (SBS, 2012) ep 7 * Star Date (KBS, 2012) * Hello Counselor (KBS, 2012) * Guerilla (2012) * God of victory (2012) * MUST (Mnet, 2012) * Radio Star (MBC, 2012) * Win Win "WW" (KBS2, 2012) * Mnet Wide (Mnet, 2012) * Mnet Open Studio (Mnet, 2013) * Our Neighborhood Variety and Sports (KBS, 2013) * Real Talk Show (KBS, 2013) * Happy Together 3 (KBS2, 2013) * Hello Counselor (KBS, 2013) * Saturday Nigth Live "SNL" (TVN, 2013) * Radio Star (MBC, 2013) * Beatles Code (Mnet, 2013) * Cool Kiz On The Block (KBS2, 2013) * Talk Showa TAXI (TVN, 2013) * People Inside (2013) ep 353-354 * Star Couples (SBS, 2013) * Mamma Mia! (KBS2, 2013) ep 22-23 * Running Man(SBS, 2013) ep 160-161 * Healing Camp (SBS, 2015) * Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2015) * Running Man (SBS, 2015) ep 236 * Invisible Man (KBS, 2015) * Yoo Huiyeol's Sketchbook (KBS, 2015) * Rising! UP10TION (TvCast, 2015) * Idol Star Athletis Championships (MBC, 2015) * Running Man (SBS, 2015) ep 278-279 * Weekly Idol (MBC, 2016) * Law of the Jungle (SBS, 2018) * The Barber of Seville (MBC Every1, 2019) MC * Beautiful Sunday (SBS, 2003) * Inkigayo (SBS, Junio 2005-2007) * Golden Fishery (SBS, Noviembre 2006-2007) * E! 'K-STAR' News (SBS, 2012) *Weekly Idol ( MBC Every 1,Febrero 2016) Películas *Emergency Act 19 Anuncios * Chicken Mania (2013-2015) * Roygen (2013) * Gmarket (2007) * McDonald’s Lotteria (2006) * RADO (2005) * Ivyclub Summer (2005) * Ivyclub Winter (2005) * Kyochon Chicken (2005) * Aloe Bar (2005) * Coca Cola (2005) * Ivyclub Summer (2004) * Oh! Gamja! (2004) * Intercrew (2003) * FRJ (2002) * CGV / Ivyclub Summer (2001) * Ivyclub (2000) Musicales * Music In My Heart - Temporada 3 (2007) * Polaroid (2008) * Singles (2008) Discografía Álbum Repackage Single Premios 2000: * Premio a la popularidad musical de SBS 2004: * Premio al vídeo musical popular * Premio Daesang de SBS * Premio Daesang de la música de Seúl * Premio Bonsang en los 19th Golden Disk Bonsang Award Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop:' Shinhwa **'Posición: '''Maknae, Rapero y Bailarin. *'Religión:' Cristiano *'Aficiones': Piano, Baloncesto, escuchar música y bowling. *'Especialidades:' Danza y rap. * '''Idiomas: '''Coreano (Lengua Materna) e Inglés. * '''Educación: ' ** Worcester Academy * '''Instrumentos: '''Piano. *Aunque su nombre de escenario es americano, ese no es su nombre oficial de Los Estados Unidos. Su nombre americano es Jason. *Min woo asegura que la primera vez que lo vio en persona, pensaba que era un director, por su robustas prendas de vestir. *Tiene Herpetofobia (miedo a casi todos los reptiles). *Participó en el programa We Got Married y su esposa fue la actriz Sol Bi. *Sol Bi y él tuvieron que dejar el programa We Got Married , ya que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era real. * En WGM Sol Bi comento que él sufre de asma *La frase que más le gusta fue la que le dijo su mamá : "Ama a los demás como yo te amo a ti". * Fue el quinto miembro de Shinhwa en debutar solista. *Su primer álbum se titula "The first new dream". *En un principio, Andy fue elegido como miembro de H.O.T., junto con otro de sus amigos: Tony An, pero su madre se negó debido a la corta edad de su hijo. *Andy fue el segundo miembro de Shinhwa en unirse, al igual que su amigo de la infancia, Eric. *Cuando Shinhwa participaba en programas de entretenimiento, Andy creó un baile, ya muy famoso, llamado el "Heart Dance". *Es el maknae del grupo y por ello sus amigos y compañeros siempre le está molestando y gastando bromas (de hecho, Eric siempre le está pegando y dice que es su mascota humana). *Andy es timido a veces cuando le invitan a otros programas de variedades. *En el año 2001, durante la promoción del cuarto álbum de Shinhwa "Hey, Come On!", Andy se marchó a Estados Unidos para terminar sus estudios, dejando a sus compañeros solos. Durante ese mismo año, ocurrieron muchas cosas en el grupo, como el accidente de Shin Hyesung y el escándalo de Junjin, pero lo peor para el grupo fue la ausencia de Andy. *Al año siguiente, Andy volvió como miembro de Shinhwa, sacando a la venta "Perfect Man", uno de sus mayores éxitos gracias también a la promoción del Mundial Corea-Japón. *A finales del año 2005, Andy tuvo un accidente al caerse de su coche y se partió la columna. *El 11 de Enero 2010 ingresó a realizar su servicio militar obligatorio. Regresó el 31 de Octubre de 2011. *Cuando estaba en el servicio militar, se encontraba en la misma base que Lee Dong Gun, Lee Joon Gi, Kim Ji Hoon, Lee Wan , Kim Ji Suk y Park Hyo Shin. *Semanas después de haber terminado su servicio militar, se reencontró con sus amigos y compañeros de Shinhwa para comenzar los arreglos de su comeback y de su 10th álbum como grupo. *Es el creador/entrenador/productor de Jumper (duo desintegrado), TEEN TOP , 100% y UP10TION. *Minwoo siempre está bromeando diciendo lo muy celoso que se siente de ANDY, ya que éste piensa que Eric es su favorito. *En el capitulo 18 de Shinhwa Broadcast, los miembros de Shinhwa eligieron al miembro más caballeroso quien resultó ser Andy, obteniendo la mayoría de votos, menos Shin Hye Sung quien votó por sí mismo. *A fines del 2012, en Shinhwa Broadcast, se les pidió a los integrantes escribirle a los otros miembros sus buenos deseos para el año próximo, y en la carta que le escribió Eric a Andy afirmó que era el miembro al que él amaba más. * En el programa "Win Win" el revelo que durante la promoción del cuarto álbum de Shinhwa "Hey, Come On!", se marchó a Estados Unidos por que se madre estaba enferma revelo que: “No podía dormir si no bebía una botella de soju y me tomaba una aspirina” * El grupo TEEN TOP revelo que andy lloro cuando TEEN TOP gano el primer lugar por “Going Crazy” en “Music Bank” y “Inkigayo”. *Tiene una mascota llamada Pani. *Ha demostrado ser muy bueno en los bolos , en "Our Neighborhood Variety and Sports" * En el programa "Hello Counselor" revelo que desea borrar al "principe kiwi" de su carrera de 15 años. Andy explicó: “Al principio, solo era otra grabación de un comercial. El director me dijo: ‘Ya que en el anuncio eres un príncipe, tendrás cabello de príncipe’. Así que lo hice. Entonces él repentinamente dijo: ‘Ya que tú serás el príncipe Kiwi, llevarás un sombrero kiwi’. Yo con ese sombrero gigante de kiwi es algo que borraría de la historia si pudiera”. *En el 2013 Andy fue declarado inactivo Shinhwa por apuestas ilegales en el servicio militar * Durante en el concierto de Shinhwa 16th anniversary hizo un aparición disculpándose con todos sobre los errores que cometió por la apuesta ilegales. * Regresó oficialmente con los demás miembros en Febrero del 2015. *Escogió a Suzy como la integrante mas bonita de miss A Apuestas Ilegales (2013) De acuerdo con el fiscal, fue acusado por apostar dinero ilegal en los partidos en la Premier League inglesa a través de su smartphone. Según el fiscal jefe Yoon Jae Pil de la Oficina del fiscal del distrito central de Seúl, declaró breve-mente: “Después de presentar evidencias y razones, fuimos capaces de hacerlo confesar, fue individualmente quien declararo a través de su abogado ”. El fiscal añadió: “Admitió que hizo las cosas mal y mostró arrepentimiento por sus acciones. Además, ya que es figura pública, se enfrenta a las consecuencias”. 28 de Noviembre, en el Tribunal del Distrito Central de Seúl, reveló que Andy apostó 44 millones de won,recibiedo una multa de 5 millones de won ($4,700). Una multa de juego normal que por lo general es menos de 10,000,000 wones. Se revelo que Andy como las otras celebridades Tony Ahn, Yang Sae Hyung y Boom, que estaban sirviendo en las fuerzas armadas durante ese tiempo, fueron atraídos por un corredor mientras estaban de permiso en el ejército. En una ocasión tomó una gran cantidad de pastillas y trató de quitarse la vida. Sucedió el 22 de marzo, debido a que fue rechazado por una universidad y no se le permitía abandonar Corea, además de seguir sufriendo la presión por parte de la compañía. Afortunadamente su familia le ayudó y lo llevaron al hospital. Cuando llegó al hospital, insistió en no recibir tratamiento, incluso después de que su madre y su abuela le rogaron. El médico, al final tuvo que hacerlo por la fuerza. El incidente de la máscara de Andy Él fue maltratado por Lee Soo Man (CEO de SM Entertainment) y tuvo que usar una máscara en el escenario. La compañía anunció que se cayó en el baño y tenía 8 puntos de sutura para explicar esto. Después del incidente Andy tuvo que abandonar Shinhwa y regresar a Estados Unidos, pero los aficionados y los miembros del grupo insistieron, así que finalmente pudo volver al grupo. Enlaces *Wikipedia en Ingles *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema * Instagram *Twitter Galería Andy1.jpg Andy2.jpg Andy3.jpg Andy4.jpg Andy6.jpg Andy7.jpg Andy8.jpg Andy9.jpg Videografía Andy 'Love Song"| Love Song Never Give Up! Music Video| Never Give Up! Andy - You And Me| You And Me Andy The First Propose| The First Propose ANDY(앤디) 한잔 더 할까? (Fall In Love…) M V| Fall In Love… Categoría:T.O.P Media Categoría:Shinhwa Company Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCEO Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2007